Holy Relics of the Zentopian Church
Holy Relics of the Zentopian Church (セントピア教会の聖遺物, Zentopia Kyōkai no Seiibutsu) are collectively revered as the most sacred instruments that are in the possession of the Zentopian Church — predating to the cult's founding and passed down from generation-to-generation amongst certain members, who later become heroic figures worshiped not only in the faith, but throughout the world due to their compatibility with said weapons and the way they've used them for the better good; they serve as symbols of the church's autonomy and overall power — being independent of any other nation or faction. Even the Magic Council — one of the most well-known super powers of the magical world, don't mess with the cult for this very reason — being savvy to both their existence and their potential. They're alternatively referred to as the "Noble Phantasms" ( , Nouburu Fantazumu; lit. "Holy Crystallized Treasures of Ultimate Balance"), by various members inside and outside of the church — denoting to their legendary status & their significance to the faith's self-governance. Description Fourteen in total, there are various legends and rumors surrounding these objects, most of which relate to faith's beliefs and customs; in-fact, it's stated by one of the higher-ups of the cult that some of the stories told about them turn out to be true, as there's physical evidence to back them up in the form of ruins and scarred battlefields in which they were implemented by their previous wielders. Each of them possesses an incredibly holy aura that constantly surround them, thus can be used by a select few users — specifically ones with an innate amount of goodness; this makes them the perfect weapons to fend off Demons and other dark forces, serving as their natural banes. While each object possesses their own unique trait that differentiates them from other weapons — especially ones forged through other methods, they are known to be sentient in nature — capable of acting independently of their wielders, being able to produce and utilize immense amounts of magical power — acting as a separate reserve for their wielders to utilize freely upon mastering them, and proficient enough to utilize the element of light in some form — albeit to a minor extent; this is typical of their status as "holy relics". Not strangely enough, they seem to be receptive to Slayer Magic — specifically Devil Slayer Magic, given the magic's overall purpose; they amplify the magic's effects to various degrees, making them all the more deadly. Naturally, they're compatible with other magic like Holy Scripture and for the most obvious reasons. A common physical trait will all of them is their color scheme, mainly gold and white — two colors that are synonymous with holiness & purity respectively; it's rumored that they are made from materials that aren't naturally found on Earthland, making it believable that they are weapons that are possibly forged by the heavens themselves. It's said that those who have received the Angel's Blessing have the highest capability of wielding these weapons, as such a race are known to be heavily affiliated with them; it's rumored that they were based off of the Angel's signature weapon — which is able to surpass the Sanctus Lumine, the highest form of light that can only be used by them. Thus wielders of these weapons who are "Angel-Blessed" are known to be extremely powerful in their own right, capable of performing feats that are considered to be nigh impossible by normal standards; however, there have only been a few in the history of the Zentopian Church because receiving an Angel's Blessing is considered to be a rarity. Known Relics Tanlladwyr Tanlladwyr ( , Tanradawā; lit. "All-Slaying Forsaken Regalia of Heaven"): The first holy relic, it's considered to be one of the primary and strongest offensive weapon in said group; it's referred to as the "Divine Sword of God" (神の天刀, Kami no Ametō), which pertains it having the highest offensive capabilities amongst the holy relics. The sword itself is extremely ornate, with the entire hilt being gilded and extremely ornate. The pommel is a piece based off many European imperial crowns. It consists of an ormolu crown-shaped base emblazoned with the image of knights, and topped off with with a solid rose gold cross. It is separated from the grip by a brass and silver wire ring. The grip itself is polished bronze emblazoned with gold leaf angels. The cross guard of the sword is are symmetrical triangular gold spikes. Nestled in the middle of the cross guard is a large ruby. Being a , the hilt extends beyond the cross guard. It takes the form of a bronze cast of the top end of an actual sword, with six rose gold plated grooves fitted with cut rubies. The actual blade begins as a forked snow white steel, engraved with a pattern of twisting parallel lines, highlighted with gold paint. It's current wielder is Eugene Hallantine, being one of the five relics in his possession. Orna Orna ( , Ōna; lit. "Transcendent Elixir of Bounded Knowledge"): The second holy relic in said group, it's considered to be one that's supplementary in nature; it's referred to as the "Purified Remedy of God" (神の浄化療, Kami no Jōkaryō), having healing capabilities that can be called nothing short of miracles. Something that's sublime yet simplistic in appearance, it takes the form of a thin, long piece of paper that glows an extremely bright white. Its length is seemingly infinite — proportionate to how much magical power is poured into it, and is often seen wrapped around the user's left wrist. It's current wielder is Eugene Hallantine, being one of the five relics in his possession. Ichor Ichor ( , Aikoa; lit. "Universal Answer"): The third holy relic in the group, it's considered to be the only relic that's not battle-oriented — its true capabilities lying outside of the battlefield; it's referred to as the "Venerated Key of God" (神の敬い鑰, Kami no Uyamikagi), having the ability to "unlock" anything — regardless of its nature. Even amongst known keys, it's famed for its regal appearance — standing it out from the rest of its kind; it's a small darker golden key with sharp tip resembling an arrow head. It's attached to two bits on either side of the key that's shaped like the sides of a feather, having two indents on each bit. On this tip is a pattern resembling an Angel's wing; on the surface, there are bits protruding from either side from the center of the key and protruding out onto the tip is an ornate design of a single feather. Moving along the stem of the key is the bow which is shaped like a pair of angel wings and at the center of the bow is the outline of the Cross; this denotes to the theme of the Holy Zentopian Church, a cult known for the worship of Angels. It's current wielder is Eugene Hallantine, being one of the five relics in his possession. Evangelium Evangelium ( , Ebangeruiumu; German for "Holy Book", Japanese for "Revered Words of the Supreme God"): The fourth holy relic in the group, considered to be one of the known offensive weapons — despite appearances; it's referred to as the "Holy Book of God" (神の聖書, Kami no Seisho), its contents having records of various beings and events that can't exist normally in creation, their very presence having capabilities of affecting it to an unimaginable degree. Even for a grimoire, it's very ornate in appearance — further denoting to its relation to the other holy relics, all of whom are known to be very regal and splendorous. It takes the form of an ornate white book with bright gold outlines in straight & curved patterns and an embroidered crucifix filled with various designs related to the Zentopian faith and Angels; the edges of said crucifix extend outside of the book's borders. The spine of said book had ancient lettering — one possibly deriving from the same language used in Holy Scripture, spelling out the name of said relic; it's said that those who are clearly able to read it is the one destined to wield its immense powers. It's said that when summoned, many angelic feathers gather and clump up together — producing a holy light that forms the grimoire. It's current wielder is Eugene Hallantine, being one of the five relics in his possession. Yelsaxris Yelsaxris ( , Yerusakusorisu; lit. "Inverted Paradox Armor of Entwined Karma"): The fifth holy relic in the group, it's the only one that doesn't have a physical form — ethereal in appearance; it's referred to as the "Blessed Armor of God" (神の福甲, Kami no Fukukou), it serves as a deterrent for an opponent, making them wary of carelessly attacking the wearer of this relic. As stated before, there's no physical form of this relic — something that makes it an oddity of its kind; however, when it appears on Eugene's being, it takes the form of a light-blue chain mail-esque pattern scattered all over his body — neck to toe, in a criss-cross pattern. According to Eugene it can only be used when attached to a certain medium that can be worn (i.e. jewelry, a coat, etc.), thus he attaches it to a pendant that he always keeps on his person ever since he entered the Zentopian faith, seen as one of his most prized-possessions. It's current wielder is Eugene Hallantine, being one of the five relics in his possession. Longinus Longinus ( , Ronginusu; lit. "Holy Spear of the Setting Sun"): The sixth holy relic in the group, it's one of the few offensive weapons belonging to it — second in terms of power; however, it's noted to be versatile in its own regard, it's true abilities seen when mastered to its fullest extent. Referred to as the "Genocidal Spear of God" (神の大量虐殺の槍, Kami no Tairyōgyakusatsu no Yari), it has an appearance that makes all others look plain in-comparison. Taking the form of a long, bright golden spear — the tip is dual-pronged being very close together. In the middle extending to the neck of where the tip and pole meets, there are intricate designs which have a religious context to it; from the sides are openings that are attacked to the center that's also ornate, having patterns on the edges. From said openings are feather-like constructs that are arranged in the same fashion as an Angel's wing. From the base of the spear, there's a snake-based design that coils along the spear, reaching the mid-center of said weapon. At the very bottom of the spear is a sharp-edge in the form of a diamond-esque construct, which is also gold in color; it can be used as a weapon as well, making the spear double-edged in nature. It's known that the spear is the same size as the staff, being twice the user's length. It's current wielder is unknown. Aegiruthina Aegiruthina ( , Aegiruntēna; lit. "Almighty Defense of the Heavenly Overlord"): The seventh holy relic in the group, it's the only weapon that's completely defensive in nature — serving no other purpose; like its armor counterpart, it's known to be ethereal in appearance when activated — having no physical form. It's unknown how the user receives this relic, but it seems that it merges with them and activated when the user's life is in danger. One can say that this relic can be mistaken for a spell, if anything. According to one of its previous wielders, the existence of this relic is unique — it serves as a countermeasure for the others should they be abused in some manner, a rarity in and of itself considering the previous users were all righteous and pure-hearted individuals. Referred to as the "Devoted Protection of God" (神の愛情深い防禦, Kami no Aijōfukai Bōgyo), it's a giant luminescent golden cross that projects an Aura of golden light encircling the cross, completely creating a circle around it; the entire shield is also transparent. It's current wielder is unknown. Kalvekern Kalvekern ( , Karubekān; lit. "Martial War Tool of Swift Heavenly Judgment"): The eight holy relic in the group, it's considered to be one of the offensive weapons belonging to said category — third in terms of power; interestingly enough, because of the nature of its abilities — the previous wielders of this relic were all people who excelled in close-range combat. Thus, this relic only chooses those who are martial artists in some regard. Referred to as the "Judgmental Fist of God" (神の批判拳固, Kami no Hihan Genko), it's initial form takes the form of a golden bangle with a diamond-shaped ruby at the center; when its' powers are called forth, it extends across the wielder's entire arm — taking on a slightly new appearance. The upper part is white while the lower parts are dark red in color; the ruby is still in place and the golden borders extend all across the user's arm in various directions, serving to section of the overall color scheme, seemingly forming 'w'-esque patterns. There are circular marks along the center of this relic, which are connected by the golden borders — stopping directly on the backhand; they serve as exhausts, letting the user recycle their magical power amongst other things. It's current wielder is unknown. Umphalos Umphalos ( , Amufarosu; lit. "Divining Regalia of the Three Temporal States of Existence"): The ninth holy relic in the group, it's one of the few that serves no purpose in battle; it's mainly used as a divination device, which is seen as somewhat heretical given the faith's teachings. It's the only one in the group that comes in two separate forms; referred to as the "Sublime Oracle of God" (神の気高い御告, Kami no Kedakai Otsuge), it takes the form of two separate gem-like constructs. Despite their fragile appearance, they are known to be unbreakable — made from a mysterious substance not known to the physical plane; as both are shaped as triangles, they have a mysterious pattern to them that form a unique pentagram of sorts. It seems that said pentagram are made up of letters that are similar to the one found on the spine of Evangelium. Considered to be the defining trait that separates them from the rest of their kind, they seem to be different in color; the upside-down triangle is a bright red while the right side-up triangle is a dark blue. Either through a mystical force or through sheer magical power, they constantly stay afloat. It's current wielder is unknown. Sephiroth Sephiroth ( , Sefirosu; lit. "August Chalice of the Last Supper"): The tenth holy relic in the group, it's the only relic that's highly valued by the church for various reasons — one of which relates to a particular legend circling around in the faith. It's supplementary in nature like Orna and Ichor, thus has no offensive or defensive capabilities whatsoever; ruled out as the "Blissful Ambrosia of God" (神の幸せな蜂蜜酒, Kami no Shiwasena Hachimitsushu) — making reference to the contents contained within, it takes on the appearance of an ornate golden cup, being much bigger than the standard chalice — having a wider inside. It has various designs near the bottom part of upper section of said chalice, having designs of Angels and various beings worshiped in the faith; this holds the same for the middle part of the chalice's stem and the bottom support of said item. It appears that the top rim is more extensive than normal, jutting out to a certain degree. It's current wielder is unknown; however, it's noted to be in the custody of the Zentopian Church, thus is the only relic that's not passed down to another in the current era. Hovanadis Hovanadis ( , Hōvanadīs; lit. "Virgin Mother's Tempered Iron Chastity"): The eleventh of the holy relics, it's one of the few that has offensive capabilities; it's considered to be the least powerful, but makes up for it with its innate abilities relating to photokinesis and the like. It's known to produce a powerful aura that outclasses all others, fooling others into believing that it's the most powerful of the group; there have been few users of this relic to date, most of whom were women. Eugene states that it's the only holy relic that's known to be picky of its wielders, taking a certain preference. It's said that when mastered, it can potentially rival the power of the sword, which noted to be the most powerful of the group; it's capabilities also make it the most flexible relic to work with. Referred to as the "Consecrated Scepter of God" (神の聖笏, Kami no Seishaku), it's shaped as an ornate priestess staff — gold and brown in coloration; it has a huge and heavily-designed circle with six rings attached on it, as well a jewel on the head; it seems that the jewel itself can retract and show itself whenever the powers of the staff are utilized. It seems that the relic looks more of a , if anything — which is ironic, as it's able to produce a soothing sound whenever its powers are used. It's current wielder is unknown. Deluziniac Deluziniac ( , Derajiniakku; lit. "Shining Dawn's Twilight Array"): The thirteen holy relic, it's considered to be a weapon of highly destructive capabilities — tying with the lance as second in offensive power; not only that, because of the multiple forms it possesses, it's considered to be one of the more flexible relics. It's because of this that it's another relic that's highly sought after; dubbed as the "Radiant Indicator of God" (神の発光直示, Kami no Hakkōchokuji), it has an ornate appearance like its sword counterpart. In its basic form, it takes the form of a golden elongated long bow with two prongs coming from the edges; it has a small holes near its center and the central piece is made of soft, brown leather with the hilt of each piece of the bow connected to each other, giving an additional small pointed golden piece at the dead center. There seems to be inward curves located near each of the bow pieces handle, which makes up the central grip. The edges are incredibly sharp — typical of a weapon that's known to have multiple forms and is bladed, with a string of pure mystical energy serving as the bowstring that launches the ethereal yet powerful and destructive arrows. It's current wielder is unknown. Nilgaloria due to its abilities.]] Nilgaloria ( , Nirugaruoria; lit. "Counterfeit Anointment of the Divine Family"): The last of the holy relics, it's the only one that deals with some sort of power-up — having no tangible medium whatsoever; it's considered to be another relic that's highly valued next to the Sephiroth because of the abilities that it grants the bearer, being the only thing that embodies the faith's beliefs and teachings. It's noted that in order for one to inherit this strange relic, one must go through an extensive religious ceremony that's similar to a baptism; this is done in order to cleanse the potential wielder of any impurities that they may possess. The reason for this is because of the relic's fragility to spiritual malice and the like, having a violent reaction to it; while this may be typical of a normal relic, it's magnified to extreme degrees in the case of this one. There have been times where this relic has killed some of its previous users because they were afflicted with large amounts of spiritual malice, thus making it one of the most dangerous relics to wield, and by extension, the necessity of such a baptism. Dubbed as the "Limited Transcendence of God" (神の有限超越, Kami no Yūgenchōetsu), it's considered to be the simplistic of all the relics in terms of appearance; it takes the form of a white stigmata found somewhere on the user's body, shaped in the form of a shield with three larger oval-shaped feathers and three smaller teardrop ones found in the center and connected to each other. It's current wielder is unknown. Quo Vadis Quo Vadis ( , Kuo Vu~adisu; Latin for "Where are you going?", Japanese for "Gleaming Martyrdom of the Forsaken"): A relic that's been recently discovered by the church amongst the catacombs below its main headquarters, it's counted as the thirteenth of its kind — proof being the immense holy aura that it emits like the rest, thus viewed as the true last relic; upon studying it, it's been discovered that it's an offensive-based relic despite appearances. In fact, its sealed form beguiles it's true form, the reason for this being unknown; it's noted to be a considerably powerful and durable relic, having extremely high offensive and defensive prowess. Thus, it rivals the likes of the Longinus, Kalvakern and Deluziniac respectively; it's unknown where it stands in the power rankings — much of its potential being unseen, but many of the priests and bishops rank it as the same category as Deluziniac. Funnily enough, it's the second long-range offensive weapon next to its bow-and-arrow brethren; dubbed as the "Unnatural Exorcist of God" (神の人造悪魔祓い, Kami no Jinzō Akumaharai) — mainly due to its modernized appearance in its true form, in its base form it's described as an ornate golden crucifix that's worn down by the passages of time — the proof being in the turquoise gem located in its center having noticeable cracks and the edges having small nicks and scratches. It's attached to a string-like rosary — noted to be incredibly durable despite its fragile appearance, and is usually seen dangling from the side of its wielder until its time for it to be used. It's current wielder is unknown. Barq-Jilestic Barq-Jilestic ( , Bāku Jiruesteikku; lit. "Original Commandment of the Supreme Immortal"): Considered to be the first true relic to ever exist, it predates the rest of its kind as well as the one that led to their creation; it's because of this that this relic is something that's considered to be godlike in the faith. It's valued even more because it's also linked to the founder of the Zentopian Church, being the very weapon that's synonymous to him. Legends tell that the relic had abilities beyond comprehension of normal men; it's believed to have been a tool used by the very gods. It's unknown how the founder got his hands on it — some believing that it was given to him as a sign of his purity and his veneration of the gods while other state that he merely found it during his days as a wanderer. Regardless, it has aided him in his purposes for a very long time — letting him perform deeds that's considered to be nothing short of a miracle; in fact, it's believed that without it, the Zentopian Church wouldn't exist. Though somewhat of a dubious guess, it's theorized that the reason why he created the other relics was to test out its powers and nothing else; this, however, has yet to be proven. As the man was aware of immense powers that this relic contains after many usages, he decided that it was best taken with him to his grave — not wanting its incredible powers to be abused in the wrong hands; it was a wise decision considering the modern times. Thus, it's the only relic that's currently not in existence — theorized to be in the afterlife with its only wielder. Venerated as the "Absolute Personification of God" (神の絶対体現, Kami no Zettai Taigan), it takes the appearance of an ornate pen, having designs that can later be found in much of the Zentopian faith's infrastructure and on the other relics that it later conceived. While having the normal aspects of a bold-point ink pen, it has a elongated and decorative handle; sitting on top is a large pentagram with a design of what's later known as one of the Zentopian Church's signals. Sticking out from the sides is a pair of angel wings and from the top is a large crucifix that's similar to Quo Vadis. It's kept in a pen holder that's designed as two angel wings twisting around each other and spreading outward while having a pentagram in the center where the tip of the pen meets. Trivia *To an extent, they are based on the Objects of God from the Korean Webtoon, Soul Cartel; this is mainly seen in some of their appearances and respective abilities. *With permission from the author, a user can take possession of relic that's not in possession of another wielder; the only catch, however, is if a character is part of the Zentopian faith — the weapons being exclusive to such a group. *In a sense, they serve a similar purpose as the Divine Tools — created by Lady Deusicles, the Insane Punchy-Punchy Queen of Magic & Everything Jojo; however, it's not as extreme, having their fair share of weaknesses and countermeasures. Category:Magic Items Category:Magical Weapons Category:Living Weapons Category:Under Construction Category:Zentopia Church Category:Holder Magic Category:Light Magic